In a known pipe saddle, the detent is located on a cylindrical wall part curved outwardly in its middle. A special deformation process is required for manufacturing this wall part. The detent of the known pipe saddle projects radially. A special safety or holder in the form of an outwardly curved opposite end of the pipe saddle must be provided for protection of the operators.
Thus, the known pipe saddle is disadvantageously complex and expensive to manufacture and operate.